Return of Ultraman
|Ending Theme = None |Country Of Origin = Japan |Number Of Episodes = 51 |Running Time = 25 mins |Original Channel = Tokyo Broadcasting System |Original Air Date = April 21, 1971 |Preceded by = Ultraseven |Succeeded by = Ultraman Ace |Series = The Return of Ultraman |Episodes = The Return of Ultraman/Episodes }} is a tokusatsu SF/kaiju/superhero TV series, and is the 4th Ultra Series. Eiji Tsuburaya had originally intended for the Ultra Series to end with the 1967 series ''Ultra Seven, but Ultraman (Urutoraman, 1966) proved to be too popular a character to keep down. After Eiji Tsuburaya's death in 1970, his son Hajime Tsuburaya (who took over Tsuburaya Productions until his own death in 1973) revived the Ultra Series with Return of Ultraman. Featured in this show is a new Ultraman named , or just , like the show's title. In 1984, however, he was renamed due to licensing issues, after Tsuburaya and Bandai (which had just bought the Ultraman toy license in Japan) held a contest for children to pick a new name for this Ultraman. Although he is called "Ultraman Jack" for licensing in and out of Japan, he is still sometimes referred to as "New Ultraman"/"Kaettekita Ultraman", by some fans (and also in some official sources). This change was done due to a last minute decision as the original plan for this series was for the original Ultraman to return to Earth to resume the fight against aliens and monsters. While nearly identical in appearance to the original Ultraman, the red pattern on his silver suit is slightly different. Furthermore, the new Ultraman can be distinguished by his shorter pants, the pinstripes along the red areas, and the fuller sleeves/kneepads. Story This series is a follow up to the original Ultraman & Ultra Seven. The first episode begins with a fight between two giant monsters named Takkong and Zazahn, in Tokyo. Amid the monster destruction, young race car driver Hideki Go is killed while trying to rescue a little boy and a dog from the falling rubble. His valiant sacrifice is noted by everyone, even his friends and the new defense force MAT (Monster Attack Team), but an unseen being also takes notice. Looking over Hideki is "New Ultraman (Ultraman Jack)", who is so touched by the race car driver's heroism, that he decides to combine his life force with that of Hideki, thus bringing him back to life (just like the original Ultraman did with Shin Hayata), much to everyone's astonishment. MAT then asks Hideki to join the team, which he does, especially since in this frightening new "Age of Monsters" Earth will need a savior. In times of crisis, Hideki Go will raise his right arm and, by force of will, transform into Ultraman Jack to fight monsters. Characters Ultra Warriors *'Ultraman Jack' MAT members *'Katsushiro Kato': Makes no sense at times, while other times he tends to joke around with his crew. All the same, he is very protective of his small MAT team, and sometimes disregards orders if he feels the circumstances warrant it. He leaves about halfway through the series, replaced by Captain Ryu Ibuki. Episodes 1-22. *'Ryu Ibuki':The Next Captain of MAT after Katsushiro department. Episodes 23-51. *'Takeshi Minami': He hints that he grew up on a farm, and tends to watch over the other officers, especially the new member Gô. *'Ippei Ueno': Sometimes superstitious, and loose in his methods when compared to Officer Kishida. *'Fumio Kishida': He comes from an old military family, and tends to have connections still with the higher-level officers who oversee MAT. He lives with his mother, but his father is deceased, as is his older brother who committed suicide upon learning a family secret. *'Yuriko Oka': The only female in the team. She is very capable, having saved the team on many occasions. She also serves as communications officer. *'Hideki Gô': The newest member of MAT, he was killed while trying to save a young boy and a dog. Ultraman, upon witnessing this act, merges with Gô's body to revive him and allows Gô to transform when needed. He lives with the Sakata family during his time off from MAT, and before the series, races cars. Due to Ultraman's power, his senses are more enhanced to the point that he can hear and see monsters that other humans can't, and attains telepathy. Transforms through sheer force of will, not requiring a transformation item like other Ultra Series heroes. However, the will isn't that of Gô's but actually Ultraman's; he can either block the process or even transform against Gô's will as a defensive reflex. Other characters *'Ken Sakata' (episodes 1 - 8・14 - 17・19・23・26・28 - 30・34 - 37): Owns the car repair shop where Gô works on his off time. He tends to talk to Captain Kato at times, and Kato contacts him when Gô is in trouble. *'Aki Sakata' (episodes 1 - 7・9・14 - 17,19・20・22・23, 26, 27, 37): Younger sister to Ken, she takes care of her younger brother Jiro and tends to cook for the family. At times she is teased for being 'Gô's girlfriend', which is taken advantage by an alien who is after Gô. The actress later reprises her role in the Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers movie, where she is married to Gô and is also involved in an incident. *'Jiro Sakata': Young boy who lives with his older brother and sister, though after they are involved in the Alien Nackle incident, he goes to live with a cousin. He loves monsters, and even tends to make movies with various cameras. Episodes ** 坂田次郎：川口英樹（第1 - 10・14 - 17・19・20・22 - 24・26・28 - 30・33 - 41・44 - 46・48・49・51話44） *'Rumiko Maruno': A women who watched out for Jiro after the death of his siblings by Alien Nackle. She is a college student. Episodes 38 - 41, 44, 49 - 51. Monsters & Aliens * Takkong (Episode 1-2) * Zazahn (Episode 1) * Earthtron (Episode 1) * Sadora (Episode 3) * Detton (Episode 3) * Kingsaurus III (Episode 4) * Gudon (Episode 5-6) * Twin Tail (Episode 5-6) * Gorbagos (Episode 7) * Ghostron (Episode 8) * Dangar (Episode 9) * Stegon (Episode 10) * Mognezun (Episode 11) * Shugaron (Episode 12) * Seamons (Episode 13-14) * Seagorath (Episode 13-14 & 37) * Eledortus (Episode 15) * Terochilus (Episode 16-17) * Bemstar (Episode 18 & 37) * Sartan (Episode 19) * Magnedon (Episode 20) * Beacon (Episode 21) * Gokinezula (Episode 22) * Zanika (Episode 23) * Vacuumon (Episode 23) * Kupukupu/Kingstron (Episode 24) * Zagorath (Episode 25) * Nokogirin (Episode 26) * Gronken (Episode 27) * Varricane (Episode 28) * Yadokarin (Episode 29) * Oxter (Episode 30) * Plooma (Episode 31) * Alien Zelan (Episode 31) * King Maimai (Larva and Adult forms; Episode 32) * Alien Mates (Episode 33) * Muruchi (Episode 33) * Leogon (Episode 34) * Pris-Ma (Episode 35) * Draculas/Vampire Woman (Episode 36) * Black King (Episode 37-38) * Alien Nackle (Episode 37-38) * Alien Varduck (Episode 39) * Alien Black (Episode 40) * Snowgon (Episode 40) * Alien Baltan Jr. (Episode 41) * Builgamo (Episode 41) * Alien Stora (Episode 42) * Paragon (Episode 42) * Alien Grotes (Episode 43) * Kodaigon (Episode 43) * Granadas (Episode 44) * Alien Kentauros (Episode 44) * Robonez (Episode 45) * Alien Cygnus-61 "Erika" (Episode 45) * Alien Messie (Episode 45) * Alien Zoole (Episode 46) * Red Killer (Episode 46) * Femigon (Episode 47) * Yametaranese (Episode 48) * Sasahiller (Episode 48) * Alien Mysteler (Good and Evil; Episode 49) * King Bockle (Episode 50) * Alien Bat (Episode 51) * Zetton II (Episode 51) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * & : * : (Most of the Monsters) Notable Episodes * Episode 1 For the first time, Ishirō Honda, best known for his work on the Godzilla movies and other classic Toho tokusatsu, worked on the Ultra Series, and directed some of the episodes of this series, including the first episode (titled , which is the same as the Japanese title for the film Destroy All Monsters). * Episode 18 "Ultraseven Arrives." The First Crossover of the Ultra Series with Ultraseven making a guest appearance to give Jack a new weapon to defeat Bemstar, the Ultra Bracelet with he uses throughout the series. * Episode 34 "The Forgiven Life", (about a mad scientist who engineered a rampaging giant lizard/plant monster) was written by then 16-year old Shinichiro Kobayashi, who later wrote a similar story that became the basis for Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989), upon his story winning First Place in Toho's Godzilla Story Finals Contest (a big fan event at the time). Furthermore, the hit rock ballad "Flower, Sun, Rain" (Hana, Taiyô, Ame), by famed Japanese rock band Pyg, was played in the episode's climax. * Episodes 37 and 38 ("Ultraman Dies at Sunset" and "When the Ultra Star Shines," respectively), a two-parter, are considered among the best and most classic episodes in this series, as well as the entire Ultra Series & the first Christmas Episode. This story arc features one the more intelligent alien foes, Alien Nackle, who came to Earth along with his henchmen to conquer it, & disguised as an old man. To collected info of Ultraman's powers, and to find a weakness, He revived Seagorath, & Bemstar who were easily defeated. Alien Nackle along with his bodyguard Black King defeated Ultraman and captured him tied in a cross to his untimely "death" to their planet. As he is about to be executed, The Original Ultraman and Ultraseven appear to rescue him. Furthermore, regular characters Ken Sakata and his sister Aki are both killed in this episode. Susumu Kurobe and Kohji Moritsugu even reprise their roles as Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi * Episode 33 The Monster User And The Boys is the first episode in the Ultra Series that cover the topic of discrimination, fear of the unknown and mob psychology. It was also one the most remembered episodes in Return of Ultraman by Japanese fans. Ultraman Mebius even made a entire episode as tribute to it. Movies *Return of Ultraman (film) (Movie Version of Episode 5-6) *The Return of Ultraman: Fear of The Torando Monsters (Movie Version of Episodes 13-14) *Jiro-Kun Rides a Monster (Movie Version of Episode 29) Later Appearances In Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers, its revealed that in 1986, Ultraman Jack and the Ultra Brothers chased a surviving Yapool to Earth, in which they imprison the monster under the ocean near Kobe City. In the process, the Ultra Brothers lost their powers and are forced to live as human beings. Hideki Gô, in particular, returns to the car-racing industry and works as a racing instructor. When Yapool is freed, Gô and the Ultra Brothers are forced to transform once more to help an overwhelmed Mebius. With the aid of Zoffy and Ultraman Taro, all the Brothers regain their full powers and return to Nebula M78. Jack would appear later in Episode 50 of the Ultraman Mebius TV series, where he encourages Team GUYS member George Ikaruga. In Super 8 Ultra Brothers, Jack appears in his human guise, but like his fellow brothers, has suddenly lost his past memories. He turns out to be an alternate reality version but after remembering his past, he joins his Brothers along with Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia in their fight against Kageboshi. Jack was also featured prominently in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy. He joined the fray alongside Ace and 80 as they attempted to defeat Ultraman Belial in his initial attack on the Land of Light. In Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial,the sequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, he only makes a cameo alongside the rest of the main Ultra family as they examine the remains of Darklops Zero. Monsters Theme song * **Lyrics: Kyōichi Azuma **Composition: Koichi Sugiyama **Artist: Jiro Dan, Misuzu Children's Choral Group DVD Box Set In 2002, Tsuburaya began rereleasing Ultraman-Ultraman Leo on Japanese boxsets. Return of Ultraman got a boxset. There is a also DVD made by the Malaysian company VGB Network. It came out in 2013, contains Malay subtitles, english subtitles and chinese subtitles. A few grammatical errors are made as VBG is not a american company. Manga A manga series by ran in Bessatsu Shōnen Sunday from May to December 1971. Trivia * Originally, Ultraman Jack was meant to be Ultraman, whom would have returned to Earth as referenced by the show's name was Return of Ultraman but this decision was scrapped and he was made as a separate character out of respect to the late Eiji Tsuburaya, who past away in 1970. However, the name of the show still remained "Return of Ultraman". ** In the originally concept for The Return of Ultraman, Hideki Goh was meant to use the Beta Capsule to become Ultraman Jack, like how Shin Hayata transforms to Ultraman but this decision was also scapped. ** Return of Ultraman is the first series which contains a advertisment break featuring the logo. Gallery Ultraman Jack Kaiju Concept Art.jpg|Multiple concept art of Return of Ultraman kaiju. ja:帰ってきたウルトラマン id:Kembalinya Ultraman Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Articles still under construction Category:Productions Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Shows Dubbed in English Category:Showa Series Category:Return of Ultraman